Dreams!
by YukiSakura Kensei29
Summary: Sasuke dan mimpiku. Dua hal itu entah mengapa selalu membuatku bingung. Istilahnya, beribu rasa bercampur saat aku memimpikan pemuda arogan itu di malam hari. Nyatanya, aku tak punya masalah berarti dengannya -yah, aku merasa seperti itu. Dan aku merasa kenapa sepertinya ia sangat senang mengusik hidupku. Bahkan sampai kealam bawah sadarku. /fic gaje, AU, OOC,dll/ Roman, Drama (?)


Dreams!

By :YukiSakura Kensei29 (Yukei)

.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : AU, OOC, sungai typo, gaje, etc.

.

.

Summary : Sasuke dan mimpiku. Dua hal itu entah mengapa selalu membuatku bingung. Istilahnya, beribu rasa bercampur saat aku baru memimpikan pemuda arogan itu di malam hari. Walaupun nyatanya aku tak punya masalah berarti dengannya. Dan aku merasa kenapa sepertinya ia sangat senang mengusik hidpuku. Bahkan sampai kealam bawah sadarku.

.

.

Dreams!

..

..

..

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

..

..

..

* * *

..

Ting.

Ting.

Ting.

"Hei! Baka imouto! Makan yang benar. Ku tak beri makanan lagi baru kau tahu rasanya." ucap pemuda bermuka bayi dengan rambut merahnya -Sasori.

"Urusai!" balas gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja diomeli sang aniki -Sakura.

"Okay, _fine_. Besok kau cari makananmu sendiri." tukas Sasori santai.

"WHAT! Aku bukan anak ayam!" protes Sakura.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, mau kuantar kesekolah atau tidak?!" tanya pemuda manis itu datar.

"Bawel, sebentar ku taruh ini di dapur." jawab Sakura ketus.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Kusoooooooo! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah kehilangan mood sih?! Harusnya hari ini aku senang hari ini kan! Cih, sudah kuabaikan berkali-kali saja dia masih sering datang rutin kedalam mimpiku. Maunya apa sih? Grrr...

Wuuttss.. Maaf minna-san! Aku lupa jika kalian sedang membaca cerita ini. Halo, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Kelas 12 di SMA Konoha. Adik dari laki-laki rambut merah bermuka bayi tadi.

Btw, apa kalian mau tau mengapa masih pagi begini aku sudah mengomel dan berjutek-ria? Ah pasti tidak ya.. Tapi sudahlah, aku tetap memberitahu kalian. Aku kesal di pagi hari yang cerah ini karena satu hal. Yaitu mimpiku.. Gezz benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya biasa saja sih isinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benci orang yang hadir didalam mimpiku semalam.

Dia adalah anak bungsu keluarga konglomerat Uchiha. Namanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu arogan, tak mau kalah, sombong, dan.. Hontou ni dia narsis! Memang dia itu cassanova sekolah sih. Wajar saja kalau pemuda rambut pantat ayam itu narsis.

 **End Sakura POV**

.

 **Author POV**

Sakura merengut sambil menggerutu didalam mobil. Dibangku samping tempat Sasori menyetir gadis itu seperti merapalkan sumpah serapah ataupun mantra entah untuk siapa. Sang kakak hanya bisa pasrah. Pikirnya, adik tercintanya saat ini sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan. Jadi, dibiarkannya saja Sakura terus menggerutu dan merengut disampingnya. Toh kalau di interupsi sebentar saja gadis itu akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang dapat membuat kesal Sasori dan nanti bisa mengubah suasana sekarang menjadi runyam. Sasori tidak mau hal itu, terlebih ini masih pagi.

"Sudah sampai, cepat turun. Dan lebih baik kau lengkapi mantra _santetan_ mu itu dengan boneka kecil untuk kau tusuk-tusuk sesukamu." tukas Sasori, ketus. Dalam suasana seperti ini mau tak mau dirinya menjadi ikutan sensi.

"Urusai! Pergi sana, kekasih nistamu dikantor sekarang sedang menunggumu. Para homo itu pasti sudah rindu dengan sahabat mereka." kesal Sakura membeo. Hah, kakak-beradik ini. Tidak ada fenomena aneh dimanapun, tapi sejak bangun tidur keduanya sudah beradu cuek-cuekan. Dasar.

"Aaa.. Katakan yang kau mau jidat. Dah, aku berangkat kekantor dulu. Ah ya! Ingat saranku. Cari atau buatlah boneka sebagai pelengkap acara _penyantetan_ pagimu itu." ledek Sasori sambil menyeringai. Lalu pergi dari gerbang masuk SMA Konoha menuju kantornya

"Baka aniki. Memangnya punya ilmu gaib apa aku? Brengsek kau pantat ayam!" umpat Sakura berbisik. Diapun melenggangkan kakinya gontai menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Forehead..!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kunciran macam buntut kuda. "Pagi Ino. Pagi semua." balas Sakura malas.

"Cih, pagi-pagi sudah lesu. Hei jidat! Kau tahu tidak. Aku prediksi hari ini kita tak belajar seharian. Yosh!" ucap Ino semangat dari temoat duduknya. Sakura menghampiri gadis itu dan menaruh tasnya disamping sahabat pirangnya ini. "Pig, aku lelah."

"Tell me, jangan kau pendam sendiri."

"Kau sudah tau."

"Mimpi lagi? Kupikir mungkin memang benar kalau diantara kalian ada yang harus dibicarakan." ucap Ino santai.

"Begini lho pig, aku tidak punya masalah dengan pantat ayam itu. Semisal aku punya, berapa banyak hari yang akan aku habiskan dengannya untuk bicarakan masalah kami. Aku selalu bebas lho, balas chat kalian juga cepat. Berapa hari? Kurasa sebanyak-banyak nya hal yang ingin kami obrolkan pasti tak lebih dari 7 hari. Lagi pula aku tak punya masalah dengannya. Aku ingin seperti dulu. Bermimpi beragam hal saat tidur." jelas dengan raut wajah tak semangatnya.

"Kau mimpi apa memangnya jidat?!"

"Yah, gak jelas seperti sebelumnya."

"Oh, ya sudah jangan dipikirkan. Hanya bunga tidur." ucap Ino berusaha membuat sang sahabat tak berpikir larut atas mimpinya semalam.

"Iya bunga, bunga bangkai." sahut Sakura datar. Kalau saja gadis itu punya kekuatan supranatural sedikit saja. Pasti, hidup sang cassanova -Sasuke Uchiha habis dirusuhi Sakura menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIIINGGG...

"Huah! Makan! Istirahat! Ayo kekantin jidat!" seru Ino dengan semangat juang 45. Untung saja guru yang barusan mengajar sudah keluar kelas.

"Yosh, ayo kita serbu makanan dikantin!" balas Sakura berseru juga. Ia dan Ino berlari kecil dengan wajah sumringah tatkala bel istirahat baru dibunyikan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan melupakan aksi ketus Sakura dipagi hari tadi.

 _Sesampa_ _inya dikantin..._

"Huaaa! Ramainya cepat sekali!" teriak Ino histeris dan tak ada yang menggubris. Dan lagi inikan jam istirahat. Wajar dong kalau ramai. Yah, begitulah kelakuan Ino saat istirahat tiba sehari-hari. Semua murid di SMA ini tahu itu.

"Sabar pig, Aku yakin pacar pucatmu itu pergi kekantin duluan sebelum kita. Dan membawa makanan kita seperti biasa." Ujar Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Pacarku bukan _butler_ Saki!"

Sakurapun mengedarkan bola matanya tuk melihat-lihat kondisi kantin yang ramai. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin melihat apakah makanan yang biasa ia pesan sudah ludes dibeli oleh murid lain atau masih ada sisa untuknya. Tapi seketika wajah senangnya buyar.. Berubah menjadi datar dan kesal.

.

 **Sakura POV**

 _Deg!_

Aku melihatnya. Si pantat ayam sialan itu! Haah, sudah sewajarnya sih aku bertemu dengannya. Kan masih satu gedung sekolahan. Kelasnya juga tak jauh denganku. Dan hei! Bunga bangkai yang semalam itu tak berarti apa-apa, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Arrgh! Aku, aku, mengapa aku tak bisa mendongak sedikit saja untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Aku tak menunduk, tapi aku tak bisa mendongak meski sedikit tuk melihat wajahnya kenapa ya? Kenapa seperti itu? Apa yang kutakutkan? Apakah aku takut akan memikirkan pemuda brengsek itu lebih dalam seperti dulu? Apa aku takut salah tingkah setelah melihatnya? Apa aku takut tak sengaja melihat matanya dan dia tahu isi hati ini?

Tapi, memangnya apa isi hatiku? Bukan selai coklat dan kacang ataupun nanas. Ini tidaklah spesial. Bukan apa-apa. Lagian, perasaan itu sudah hancur membeku sejak lama. Dan jatuhnya sekarang aku jijik pada pantat ayam narsis itu.

Kuharap perkiraanku hari ini salah. Peluangku bertemu dengannya hanya sedikit. Ck, Aku tahu Tuhan selalu memberi yang hambanya butuhkan bukan yang mereka inginkan. Dan, aku tahu Tuhan selalu memberi rencana indah atas kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi pada hamba-hambanya.

 _Then,_ faedahnya apa aku terus-menerus bertemu dengannya secara tak wajar? Tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali. Tak barokah juga. Haha.

Biar kujelaskan kawan. Ah! itu dia Sai -pacar Ino. Wah, dia juga membawa burger yang biasa kumakan. Bagus Ino!

Oke balik ke topik. Dan aku sambil melahap makanan lezat ini. Jadi, aku pernah sekelas dengannya saat kelas 10 dan 11. Tapi anehnya peluangku bertemu dengan pemuda satu itu terbilang tidak wajar. Untuk sekarang sih sudah lebih baik. Maksudku saat kami terpisah sewaktu kelas 12 aku bertemu dia dalam sehari bisa 7 kali lebih, seriusan aku yakin dia ataupun diriku tak ada yang sengaja tuk bertemu. Cih, lagipula mukaku standar kebawah. Banyak calon supermodel disekolah ini. Ku bilang begitu karena aku tak mau kalian berpikir aku genit padanya. _Shit_.

Dan kawan, mari dengarkan Ino yang akan mendongengkan kisahku dengan si brengsek itu. Kenapa aku tak memanggil nama aslinya? Mudah saja, aku jijik dengannya. Dan muak dengan namanya yang selalu dielu-elukan para gadis kecentilan disini.

 **End Sakura POV**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"Sakura, dari mana asupan gizimu jika kau selalu memesan makanan cepat saji?" tanya si _fake smile_ itu yang tak lain adalah Sai. Gzz, tidak tahu saja kalau Sakura dirumah selalu dijejali sayur mayur dan buah. Itu, karena orang tuanya _vegetarian._

"Tak penting untuk kau ketahui." jawab Sakura malas. Sejujurnya, ia memang selalu malas sih menghadapi pemuda ini.

"Wooo.. Jan bertengkar dengan Saki, _Honey._ Aku akan cerita tentang kisah si pink ini dan pantat ayam itu. Dengan begitu kau tak akan memaksaku lagi menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang ada apa dengan mereka." ujar Ino menengahi Sakura dan Sai.

" _Ino-pig._ Jangan kau bercerita dengan volume suaramu yang abnormal itu. Kumohon, atau kau mau jus nikmatmu itu kurebut?" Ucap Sakura memperingatkan Ino. Ia tak mau kisahnya yang tak spesial ini didengar gadis-gadis centil penggemar pangeran sekolah itu.

"Baik sayangku. Begini Sai.." Ino menghela napasnya. "...kisah mereka sudah dimulai sejak mos dulu."

Sai memperhatikan sang pacar dengan saksama. Telinganya ia pasang lebih tajam tuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Sebab pacar cantiknya ini sedang mendongeng dengan suara berbisik. Sedang Sakura? Ia memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai melahap burgernya.

"Si pink ini pernah bilang. Ia mulai suka Sasuke dihari mos terakhir kita dulu. Ah, mereka sekelas. Yah.. sebenarnya Saki sudah punya gebetan. Tapi entah mengapa seperti ada angin gaib lewat begitu saja dan Sakurapun suka kepada Uchiha bungsu itu. Perasaannya saat itu menjadi dua."

"Err.. Sakura. Kau ini benar-benar sudah melupakannya ya? Bisa tenang seperti itu padahal Sasuke sedang duduk dimeja sebelah sekarang." Tanya Sai tiba-tiba berbisik setelah Ino berhenti sebentar untuk menyeruput jusnya. Ia berbisik pelan seperti sang pacar barusan.

Yang ditanya bersikap tak acuh. Ia malah melahap burgernya dengan garang dan semakin garang. Kesal mungkin. Oke, jangan ganggu gadis musim semi itu untuk sekarang ini. Atau kau akan diterkam singa kelaparan yang sedang menyantap makanan lezatnya.

"Aku lanjutkan. Sai lebih baik kau biarkan dia mencabik-cabik santapan nikmatnya kali ini." Ino melirik Sakura. Dia malah semakin garang melahap burgernya itu. Untung saja ia tak tersedak.

"Silahkan sayang." Ino mengangguk dan mulai membuka suara. Tapi, tentu saja volumenya pelan. Ia tak mau jusnya kali ini direbut oleh sahabat jidat lebarnya.

"Karena kecenderungan Sakura yang setiap harinya bertemu dengan Sasuke, akhirnya ia menanggalkan rasa sukanya pada sang gebetan lama dan melimpahkannya pada Sasuke. Naas. Nasib cukup tragis -mungkin, menimpa sahabatku ini. Dia di _bully_ oleh cowok arogan itu sampai kenaikan kelas tiba. Tekanan batin sekali. Ia di _bully_ , dengan orang yang disukanya."

Sai melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Lalu melihat Ino. Meminta gadisnya itu meneruskan kisah sahabat tercinta.

"Ironis. Takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi. Ya perjalanan selama setahun saat kelas 10 dulu membuahkan hasil atmosfer permusuhan serta nama-nama aneh untuk menyebut nama rival masing-masing." Lanjut Ino dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Kisah ini sebenarnya lebih panjang dan rumit dari yang ia jelaskan.

"Setelah sebelumnya di kelas 10 Sasuke membuat gadis malang yang kusayangi ini menderita tekanan batin karena Sakura dikucilkan oleh hampir teman sekelasnya saat itu. Dan itu akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Mereka berduapun masuk dalam kelas yang sama lagi. Tapi, Sasuke saat itu seperti mengulurkan tawaran tuk menjadi teman. Bukan musuh. Dan Sakurapun menerimanya. Namun, siapa sangka. Sudah berbaik hati Sakura memaafkan perbuatan pemuda sombong nan songong itu dikelas 10, Sasuke malah kembali membuat Sakura menjadi bulan-bulanan kelas. Memang tujuan Sasuke kali ini untuk menghibur seisi kelas. Namun tetap saja, Sakura di _-bully_."

Sai melirik Sakura dan Sasuke lagi. Pangeran sekolah itu kini seperti gula yang dikerubungi semut. Lalu Sakura, gadis itu sekarang tertidur diatas meja kantin. Sisa waktu istirahat masih 20 menit lagi. Ia tak mau kembali kekelas. Alasannya ingin menjaga Ino agar tak kelepasan.

"Sayang, kau tahu? Aku berharap sekali sekelas dengan jidat lebar ini kalau kutahu sejak dulu dia diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Aku juga." Sahut Sai tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" Ino terlihat heran. "Karena ada kau." Sai tersenyum dan pipi Ino bersemu merah.

Ino menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu bersiap membuka suara kembali. Tentu dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Yah, Sakura dan Sasuke cukup dekat dulu. Orang-orang yang mengenal keduanya tahu. Begitupun dengan mantan teman sekalsnya dulu sewaktu kelas 10. Itu juga disebabkan karena Sakura cukup dekat dengan geng Sasuke sih. Ya, dulu saat mereka kelas 11 seperti ada geng gitu. Gak sengaja terbentuk sih. _Then,_ saat cassanova itu masuk rumah sakit.. ya kau tahukan beritanya dulu. Sakura bingung mau menjenguk pemuda itu atau tidak. Habisnya, geng Sasuke sudah berencana menjenguk mereka. Akhirnya Saki memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Ia berpikir nanti dirumah sakit malah jadi bulan-bulanan. Bikin malu. Meski gadis ini ingin menjenguk juga. Haha saat harinya tiba kau tahu? Ternyata Sakura ditanya oleh murid-murid dari kelas lain mengapa ia tak ikut. Itu membuktikan mereka pernah dekat kan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Dengan jujur ia menjawabnya seperti yang kubilang begini. Keesokannya, oleh teman geng Sasuke iapun diberitahu. Bahwa Sasuke mencarinya. Tentu saja sesuai tebakan Sakura, pemuda itu menanyainya dengan mengejek. Begini "Eh, kok si kera gak ikut?" sudah pasti jika Sakura ikut ia akn jadi sasaran pelecehan cassanova sombong itu."

Sai mulai bosan. Tapi entah mengapa dirinya ingin sekali tahu kisah Sakura dan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ino, lekas keintinya. Kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke seperti tidak pernah mengenal? Waktu istirahat sisa sedikit. Ah, bokong ayam itu juga semakin banyak dikelilingi semut kegenitan." Sai tersenyum. Inopun juga. Ia tahu kekasihnya sehabis istirahat akan ada ulangan dengan guru killer. Jadi, ia harus selesaikan kisah ini cepat agar tak menjadi cerita bersambung. Karena pacarnya tak suka dibuat penasaran.

"Semester akhir dikelas 11. Sakura memutuskan menjauh dari Sasuke dan gengnya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin melupakan rasanya pada cowok itu. Dan sebenarnya Sakura sudah punya gebetan baru. Sekelas pula. Ah, tapi memang Sasuke terlalu mendominasi hidup gadis malang ini. Ia selalu datang kedalam mimpi Sakura bak murid teladan. Atau seperti tamu bulanan perempuan. Selalu ada kehadiran Sasuke disetiap bulan. Dan soal kepura-puraan mereka tidak saling mengenal ialah karena Sakura benar-benar memutuskan kontak mereka. Tidak bicara dengan Sasuke, tidak berkirim pesan, tidak mengunjungi gengnya, tidak melihat wajah Sasuke, dan tak melihat mata obdisian pemuda itu. Putus komunikasi. Satu-satunya ia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke yaktu dimimpinya setiap malam..."

Ino menarik nafas dalam. Dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sakura dilema. Ia terkurung. Beberapa kali ia sempat move on. Tapi mimpi-mimpi sialan itu seakan menjerat Sakura tuk jatuh kembali dalam pesona Uchiha. _Hidoi._ " tandas Ino menyelesaikan dongengnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung mungilnya kebangku yang ia duduki.

"Oh. Apa itu kontak batin? Atau perasaan rindu barangkali?" Sai bertanya. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia membuka mulut dan bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya tuk menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Sai.

"Bertemu setiap hari masih kau bilang aku rindu dengannya? Berani sumpah aku sudah cukup bertemunya dikelas. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kontak batin? Aku tak mungkin kontak batin dengannya melalui mimpi yang isinya sama sekali tak jelas." jawab Sakura dengan nada kasar tak suka. Jujur ia kesal. Itu pertanyaan yang selalu Sakura tanyakan sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sejak ia sering bermimpi tentang pemuda itu.

 _Fuck,_ ia ingin melenyapkan Sasuke dari muka bumi rasanya. Enak kalau mimpinya sama seperti orang yang menyukai gebetannya. Mimpi bahagia. Mimpi indah. Yang artinya bunga tidur yang indah. Lah dia? Sakura? Bunga bangke adanya.

"Kisahmu sepertinya rumit Sakura." tukas Sai. Lalu ia beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya bersamaan dengan bel masuk berbunyi. Pergi kekelas dengan ekspresi cukup puas dan diekori oleh sang pacar berparas seperti _barbie -_ Ino.

Sakura masih terduduk dibangkunya. Ia melirik sebentar pada cassanova sekolah dimeja sebelah. Semut-semut yang mengelilinginya mulai berkurang. Setelahnya Sakura berdiri dan pergi menyusul sang sahabat yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

 _'Sebentar lagi aku akan lepas dari masa SMA. Apakah aku juga akan lepas darinya? Tuhan, tolonglah. Beri burung malang ini kesempatan untuk bebas. Jangan kau beri aku harapan palsu lagi. Jangan seperti sebelumnya. Aku kira diri ini sudah lepas dari sangkar itu tapi ternyata kakiku dipasang rantai untuk mencegahku kabur darinya.'_

Batin Sakura. Iapun melirik Sasuke sekali lagi. Dalam lirikan itu terlihat kesenduan, kebencian, kerinduan yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Aku yang mulai perasaan ini. Jadi aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Dia tak tahu perasaanku ini. Lagipula, ini sepihak saja." gumam Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Sakura beberapa detik setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura duduk dimeja sebelah bersama Ino dan Sai seperti biasa. Sasuke ingin menyapa gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu Sakura tak ingin berkomunikasi dengannya. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Dan sampai bel masuk berbunyi kembali. Sasuke tak menyapa gadis itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia singkirkan gadis kecentilan yang mengelilingi dirinya dari tadi dan menghampiri gadis itu. Dan ia tahu jika hal itu terjadi Ino dan Saipun akan pergi meninggalkan Sakura agar ia dan Sakura dapat bicara. Tapi dasar Uchiha penuh egoisme yang tinggi.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ia juga tak mau bicara denganku." Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan kantin dan kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

Basa-basi author :

HAROOOO! Yukei kembek nih setelah sekian lama ilang tanpa kabar.. Ada yang rindu? *reader : pls deh jangan narsis kei*

Oke, kali ini Yukei menulis ff baruu... Yeay! *readers : Yang comlove gmn dodol* Oh ya, ttg Complicated Love itu.. (Ff Yukei sebelumnya) Yukei tunda dulu updatenya.. maaf ya kalau readers ada yang nungguin -kali aja gtu ada. Soalnya Yukei sudah ditunggu dengan ujian yang bejibun *readers : Terus kenapa malah buat ff baru? Dasar.*

Haha, Yukei nulis ff baru karna mau cari suasana baru gegara ujian mulu.. tapi malah sama aja :3 And sebenernya Yukei berencana ini langsung abis dalam satu chapter. Eh malah TBC lagi:'3 btw, ini kisahnya diambil dari kisah nyata loh. Dengan beberapa perubahan. Tapi suer ini gak jelas banget. Serius Yukei ngerasa ini gak jelas banget.

Sebelumnya Yukei juga minta maaf sama minna karena pernah bilang mau ngasih ff buat hadiah Sakura-nee.. ah malah gak jadi :3 :3 :3 maappp

Okeey.. gak usah banyak cincong lagi. Yukei minta doa ya dari minna semua semoga Yukei lulus dengan baik dan dapat nem yang bagus. ;-;-; Dadahh...

Salam hangat dan peluk cium *huek* dari author labil kurang bertanggung jawab. Yukei.

Jakarta, 12 april 2017 (dimalam hujan)


End file.
